The Life Of Remus John Lupin
by MusketWriting
Summary: Remus Lupin is a scared and lonely eleven year old who is struggling with starting a new school and battling bullying for his tatty robes and alternative appearance. Who will be there for him? This is just a fluffy little fic that I wrote for a friend who confessed a love for certain Marauders. This is very much a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Remus John Lupin

Remus John Lupin sat on the marshmallowy cushion of the window seat cheek resting on the soft grey fabric of his trousers as he hugged his knees to his chest, curled up in a defensive ball as a means of self comfort.

A glistening tear dribbled slowly from shining golden eyes dulled with sadness, he had thought that it would be different here, that he would have a chance of making friends even with his 'condition' as some put it.  
When his Hogwarts letter had arrived hope had swelled inside him like a party balloon growing and growing, only to pop when certain boys took a metaphorical 'pin' to it, since he was four years old he had been different, the weirdo, the odd one out shunned by all in the village.

His father Lyall had told him magnificent stories about the old castle, sitting on the side of his bed, using his wand to light up the walls and project images that illustrated the adventures and crazy teachers.  
At such a magic school where everything was possible and there was all manner of magical creatures why wouldn't he fit in?

He stifled a sob, it wasn't even his 'condition' that had isolated him as a target for the bullies, it was his shaggy robes with the frayed hems and patches, his worn out sickly look and the few scars along his face.  
Gently running a finger along the raised grooves on his cheeks he reflected upon his life so far, the pain and suffering he endured once a month for six years and he would continue to do so forevermore.

What a comforting thought he chuckled wryly to himself, who would have thought that I would ever end up sitting in the Gryffindor Dormitory tucked on a draughty windowsill bemoaning life could I get anymore pathetic?

A creaking from the stairs to the boys dorm followed by shuffling footsteps and muffled laughter pulled him from his self pity and he scrubbed hastily at his eyes in an attempt to hide the tear tracks, it wouldn't do to have poor Lupin known as a cry baby on top of everything else, he was already the polar opposite of the boys in his dorm it would be better to not alienate them further.

Watching the staircase with apprehension and distrust in his eyes, he fiddled anxiously with his sleeve as he waited for the boys to appear, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.  
Two of the most popular boys in school already and it was only the third week, well it wasn't hard to see why, James with his rugged good looks and just tumbled out of bed hair and Sirius with his mischievous smile and playboy nature.

The whispering became louder and he secured his lip between teeth nervously, what would they think of him sitting down here, alone, in the middle of the night.  
The whispering came to a sudden stop and Remus' eyes widened as he registered the fact that no one was standing in the stairwell, where had they gone?  
He slipped down from the windowsill, baggy pyjama trousers trailing along the ground and floating around his slim figure, bare feet half covered as they tapped softly on the carpeted floor.

Suddenly two boys appeared from thin air with a whoosh of air and the sound of billowing material, Remus stumbled backwards with a yelp of surprise, promptly tripping over a red footstool and slamming to the ground with a muffled thud and grunt of pain.

"Well Sirius" James exclaimed, slipping his chunky round framed glasses further up his nose "look what we have here, our roommate up and about in the common room"

"Yes James" Sirius responded grinning "it would seem that our roommate is avoiding us"

Remus settled himself more comfortably on the floor, grimacing as he massaged an ankle that had twisted on the way down "just carry on and make your mischief wherever you want, I have had enough for today" he sighed in frustration.

The two boys exchanged a glance of confusion and as one swept towards the sitting boy and grabbed an arm each, dragging him to his feet and depositing him onto the squashy settee, James frowning in concern at the thin limbs and almost non -existent weight as they easily manoeuvred him.  
Sirius plopped down beside the smaller boy whilst James examined the already slightly swollen ankle, "well, it's a little swollen but I think if you're careful then it should be fine by the morning" he smiled gently at the wide eyed Remus.

"Now, what on earth were you doing down here alone so early" Sirius exclaimed in shock, disbelieving of the fact that anyone would willingly give up sleep. Behind his glasses, James' hazel eyes narrowed as he noticed the red, irritated eyes and the slightly shining cheeks "and crying by the looks of it" he added softly.

Remus' golden head jerked up in shock, equally golden eyes widening and locking with the concerned hazel gaze, fine hair floating around chiselled cheekbones "w.. why would you think that" he stuttered in embarrassment cheeks burning with a bright blush.

"Your eyes are slightly red and your cheeks are slightly sparkly" James smiled gently feeling empathy for this frail and lonely looking boy.  
He didn't understand how someone who seemed so sweet and endearing could be so lonely and upset, it seemed incredibly unfair.

Remus grimaced "I had hoped that it weren't that obvious, wouldn't want to give them anymore ammunition" shaking his head in despair.

"Who?" James asked in concern, " what did they do to you?" the thought of anyone being cruel to this shy and unassuming boy was unbearable.

A harsh barking laugh was his answer "who do you think" Remus sneered, " only the biggest bullies in the school, Malfoy and Lestrange. They're older, there's nothing anyone can do, i'm the poor kid with the tatty robes and the grotesque face" his breathing hitched in distress and he desperately fought back the tears stinging his eyes.

James wrapped an arm around the thin shoulders and pulled him into his side, breaking the dam on the tears as his body began to shake with sobs.  
He looked over at Sirius and mouthed 'Get a blanket Siri'. The other boy jumped up in relief, completely unequipped to deal with emotional situations and glad to escape the awkwardness.

"Listen Remmy, can I call you Remmy?" James whispered softly, receiving no answer he ploughed on "I'll take that as a yes. Look, from now on you are our friend, you seem like a nice person and we have noticed you in lessons. We can't do anything to stop Malfoy and Lestrange, but we can be here for you when they target you. We will be there for you, from start to finish, no matter what!" he laid his cheek on the smaller boy's soft hair and smiled at Sirius as he returned with a thick, fluffy Gryffindor red blanket.

They carefully wrapped the slender boy in the blanket, arranging his trembling limbs safely and comfortably, at that moment he seemed years younger than he was and they couldn't help feeling like he was a long lost younger brother.

Remus remained deeply asleep, worn out by his emotional outburst and the three sat together in the quiet of the common room, "Hey Siri" James said quietly "I think this might be the start of a beautiful friendship"


	2. Chapter 2

The Life of Remus John Lupin Chapter 2

Remus woke gradually, gold eyes blinking and fuzzy with sleep as he fought with the blanket that was wrapped around him like a straightjacket. He began to struggle desperately to free himself, hating to be trapped and confused as to how he had ended up in this situation, moments later he found himself falling through the air to land with a heavy thump.

James Potter had been sleeping peacefully on the lumpy Gryffindor settee dreaming happily about catching the golden snitch and kissing a smitten Lily Evans. A high pitched squeak cut through his fantasy just as their lips met and he was dragged back to the land of the living with a confused frown, why would she have mad that sound?

A curse from around his feet revealed the source of the strange sound in his dream as he spotted Remmy rubbing the back of his head with a hand.  
"Well that's twice, technically in the one day that you have fallen off of the settee" James giggled quietly slipping to his knees beside the bundle "I hope this isn't going to become a habit and give you brain damage"

Remus laughed softly in embarrassment "i'm a little clumsy, I tend to fall off stuff and bump into things" as he spoke James began to unravel him from the fluffy blanket "when I was younger my dad used to despair over all the cuts and scrapes I used to get, that's why on that day I was caught so easily, I had been climbing a tree and I fell..." he trailed off unaware of the shaking in his hands.

A hand caught his own, dwarfing his slender fingers and he slowly raised his head to meet the concerned hazel eyes hidden behind circular lenses, he cocked his head in confusion.

"Calm down Remmy" the older boy whispered "you're practically hyperventilating"

Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves he prepared himself to tell his story, he didn't want to make friends with this boy and have him reject him at some other time when his secret came out. "James, there's something I have to tell you" he began picking at a loose thread on the blanket "I understand if you hate me and want nothing more to do with me afterwards, everyone else does"

"Hey" James squeezed his hand in reassurance "nothing and I mean, nothing, could make me hate you"

"I'm a werewolf"

A/N: Just a quick update to give you guys a Lupin fix, I was feeling slightly fluffy tonight :D  
Next chapter will be longer I promise, tell me what you want to see with this story :D


	3. Chapter 3

The Life of Remus John Lupin Chapter 3

James recoiled as if he had been stung, staring open mouthed down at the slender boy sitting slumped on the carpet, whatever he thought he was going to say, that had not been it.

Remus felt a lump growing in his throat as the comforting hand was removed and the silence only served to compound his fear and distress. "It's okay" he whispered sadly "i'm used to people hating me when they find out, you can go back to pretending I don't exist" A single tear made its way down his cheek as his eyes glistened with moisture.

Suddenly a hand landed gently on top of his head, remaining there comfortingly even as Remus flinched violently away from the contact. "Remmy, like I said, nothing could make me hate you!" James exclaimed "especially not something like this, something you couldn't help"

Wide golden eyes stared unblinkingly at him in shock, pink lips parted slightly, "no one has ever been alright with this before... you don't think i'm a monster?" he questioned quietly, climbing to wobbly feet and plopping himself down onto the settee.

"Don't you ever call yourself a monster Remmy, you are still you but with a terrible illness" James said emphatically, grabbing the other boy by the shoulders and squeezing gently "can you tell me how it happened?"

James draped the blanket back around the smaller boys shoulders once he had settled himself back down, Remus stared fixedly at his lap where his fingers fiddled nervously with the shiny label, gearing himself up to tell his story.

"I was five" he began quietly, squeaking slightly as he was pulled in closer to fit snugly against James' side "I had been out with my dad collecting wild mushrooms" he laughed fondly "he was obsessed with mushrooms, mushroom soup, risotto, anything you could think of. Well that day I decided that I wanted to explore and ran off away from my dad, I made my way further into the forest and began climbing a funny looking tree" here he broke off and shuddered slightly.

James began to slowly rub a hand up and down his new friends arm, the blonde smiled weakly in response and took a deep breath before continuing. "It was summer so it was still light out, I didn't realise how late it had become and then I saw the moon. It was beautiful, full and round, just hanging there majestically in the sky. I already told you before that I was a clumsy kid and I slipped while staring at the sky, I was so stupid" he berated himself angrily. "I twisted an ankle and then I heard the growling, it was horrible, huge. It was snarling and growling, its fangs were huge and I honestly thought I was going to die but it growled out my dad's name, bit me and then left. I was convinced I was going to die, my entire body burnt from the inside out and my bones were cracking and I felt like my stomach was being torn in half. My dad found me not long afterwards, he followed the screams and from that day on my entire life changed"

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I only updated because I got a request from Moony-is-my-life! I hope you enjoy this even though it is really short (sorry) I won't really have much time to update this but I will try my best, if you have any ideas for where this story should go then let me know :D


End file.
